Meeting the Family
Shigemi's eyes opened as the morning sun filtered through the curtains. Today was the day that they would meet the other side of the family. Surprisingly, Kiyoshi held firm despite her family's constant tests and overprotective demeanor through out the early stages of the relationship, something that had impressed her. As of now, they lay in her bed, in a spooning manner, Kiyoshi's arms curled protectively around her torso. She smiled before saying, "wake up sleepy head, today's the big day," Should that not work effectively, Shigemi shimmied out of his grasp, before heading to the sink and filling a cup with water. Skillfully, she crept to the side of the bed Kiyoshi was sleeping on, before playfully dumping water on his face before darting out of arm's reach. "Wake up, today's an important day Ki," she sang cheerfully while opening up the curtains. Her grin was clearly audible, with not even a look being necessary to realize that she was enjoying this immensely. Part of her wondered if his side of the family was as crazy as hers, or if they were decidedly normal in comparison. "Well, there's only one way to find out," Shi said as she turned on the shower before stepping in, enjoying its cool temperature before making it a little hotter. In such a state of unconsciousness, Kiyoshi would not notice or feel the suddenly void were Shigemi previously laid. Despite her presence not being here, he still somewhat held on to the empty space. And it was when Shigemi poured the glass of water of him, that he would be awakened from his deep slumber. His eyelids peeled back suddenly as he jumped from his former spot. "Big day?" He said rather quietly, though it went unheard as Shigemi exited the room. His heavy gray eyes looked about the room, it was quite obvious that he would have to the bathroom in such an early hour. Three solid knocks before he spoke, "Uh Shigemi... I have to pee.." She heard Kiyoshi knock on the door, before uttering that he had to use the restroom. Sighing, Shi unlocked the door before retreating back into the shower. "It's open," she said, before going back to washing up. She went back to her train of thoughts earlier, trying to decide what kind of personality Kiyoshi's siblings had. She knew that one of them was the result of another relationship that happened long before Kiyoshi was born. Part of Shigemi hoped that they would all get along well, and save the family drama for another time. In her opinion, she had enough of it home, which explained the reason why before meeting Kiyoshi, she was almost regularly on missions, whether it was for the village or her personal organization Root. Upon hearing the door knob's click and Shigemi's voice telling him the door was open, he gently twisted the knob and walked into the bathroom. Almost immediately, he entered into a space of fog, moist warm mist that clouded the bathroom. Moving over toward the toilet, he lifted the seats before releasing his golden shower in the water. "Ohhwee.." He sighed in relief. Looking over to the shower he saw the outline of Shigemi's body as she cleansed herself, the thoughts that skimmered through his mind were indeed dirty ones. He wanted to join her in the shower, but ultimately decided against it due to his respect for Sayuri's household. He exited the bathroom before flopping back on Shigemi's bed. Satisfied with her cleanliness, Shigemi turned off the shower head, before exiting the shower stall. Wrapping a towel around her slender frame, she began to systematically dry her hair until it was completely to her liking. Next, she brushed her teeth before wrapping the towel more securely around her body. With that finished, she exited the bathroom before going to her closet. Looking through its contents, she found a pair of artfully faded jeans and a cotton t-shirt. For shoes, she chose the moccasins that sat on the closet floor. "Um Kiyoshi, you need to leave so I can change," Shi said over her shoulder as she found the last touches of the outfit she was going to wear for the day in the closet space. Having his fave completely submerged into the comforter of Shigemi's bed, Kiyoshi let out an unpleasant yet muffled shout. Soon thereafter, he began to laugh at his own immaturity. Turning to face Shigemi, he blankly look at her round rear end. "Do I have to?" He asked rhetorically smiling as he did so. "I promise I won't look!" He lied putting his face into his large hands while slightly peeking out of them. Shigemi didn't have to look in order to know that Kiyoshi was peeking. "Kiyoshi....." she sighed, as she skillfully pulled the closet door shut, using it as a changing room of sorts. Since she kept most of her clothing and apparel there, she easily slid on a some clean panties and a matching bra, before sliding the t-shirt over. She then slipped into her jeans, before placing her feet in a set of comfortable yet durable moccasins. Sliding her keys into her pocket, she reopened the closet door, before eying Kiyoshi laying on the bed with his eyes partially obscured by his hands. "I hope you don't plan to go like that Ki," Shi commented, as she sat down on the bed beside him. "Uhhhh of course not." He replied pulling his body up beside Shigemi. "Ii was just waiting on you, so I could take my turn. He then suddenly stood up, looking down at Shigemi, as if he were going to do something. Grinning somewhat slyly, he pushed her forehead --hard enough just to knock her on the floor-- and afterwards he swifty bolted out of her room and into the guess room where his belongings lie. Once there, he began to dig through his luggage to find suitable clothing for today's events. Grabbing his towels and body wash, Kiyoshi headed back down the hall and into the bathroom. Once in, he stripped himself of his former attireand then hopped into the shower. He laughed joyfully as the warm water run down his dark skin. Washing himself for several minutes, Kiyoshi turned of the shower waters and stepped out in all his naked glory. Not bothering to dry of, he proceeded to brush his teeth while in the nude. Getting that sparkling shine he loved , Kiyoshi wrapped the towel around his waist, Kiyoshi exited the bathroom --walking past Shigemi's room-- he stopped just stood there, staring at her with a pressed facial expression. "Hey!" Shigemi exclaimed as she fell backwards onto her bed, her a smile threatening at the corners of her lips. She righted herself to see that the premise had been vacated, leaving her to sit there in a forlorn manner while she waited for Kiyoshi to shower, with the faint sound of water telling her that he had done so. Bored, she fiddled with her hair, trying it in a french braid before letting it hang down. She ultimately decided on her usual ponytail, finding it to be the favored style. She let two long bangs hang to frame either side of her face. It was at that point when Kiyoshi stood in the doorway, everything from the waist down wrapped in a towel, almost as if it was a present waiting to be unwrapped. His well-muscled physique and milky brown skin contrasted beautifully with his gray eyes. It was enough to make Shi become numb with desire, and the satisfaction that this belonged to her. She stood up and walked over to him, stopping just short of him. "What are you thinking about?" Shigemi asked in an ambiguous manner, her gray eyes wandering over his body. Kiyoshi's light gray eyes dug deep into Shigemi's, the young man bore a faint smile as he answered, "I don't know.... You wanna find out?" He said seductively licking his lips while gazing at her. "Although you probably already know... What do you think I'm thinking about?" Shigemi closed her eyes as if she was thinking before opening them once more. "I honestly don't know," Shi said mischievously as she closed the gap, her left hand tracing the definition of his muscles, while she smiled faintly. This smile became more prominent when she placed her lips tantalizingly close to his. "How about you show me?" she said, a sensuous tone coloring her voice. Kiyoshi's former faint smile became wider as the space between the two thinned. And as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his chocolate lips, he met hers halfway. The first was merely a simple peek, and with each reconnection, they seem to grow deeper and deeper. It was almost as if the two belonged that way. Kiyoshi pulled her in close, moving his hands down the frame of her body. Moving his hand even lower, he placed them just below her rump; lifting her up from the ground to retain eye level. Between short breaths Kiyoshi utter, "Should....we....stop?" As Kiyoshi lifted her up, she draped her hands over his shoulders, before crossing them over his upper back. Shigemi then proceeded to lock her legs around his waist, as her and Kiyoshi established some communication. Her mouth fully busy as each connection lasted longer then one that preceded it. It was the walking definition of delayed gratification, as they had waited for a while as each dressed for the day. "I...think...not," Shigemi breathed in response to Kiyoshi's question, as her tongue sought a reunion with his. Part of her was aware of the door open behind them, but Shigemi didn't care. The house's other inhabitants were away already. And in seeking their reunion, Shigemi would not be disappointed. He allowed her entry and in return he did the same. The two fought for dominance in the battle of tongue twisters. He firmly squeezed Shigemi's rump, lightly biting into her bottom lip as he did so. Leading her to the bed, he crashed on top of her, still engaged in full lip lock. He started to trail downward, fully removing his lip from hers as he dug into her collarbone, nibbling and biting while he spoke. "Heh... What's my name?" He asked mischievously as he then dug into her neck. Shigemi's sensuality rose as they landed on the bed, her clothes pressed against her body by Kiyoshi's strength. As he gripped her but tightly, a small moan of pleasure elicited from her mouth, that was furthered by his trailing down her body. As he settled on Shigemi's collarbone, her grip around his waist tightened, as her hands began making their way through those wonderful locks of his. "....Kiyoshi," she moaned, her pleasure growing exponentially each second as he dug ever deeper into her collarbone. Grabbing hold of Kiyoshi's head, Shi shifted his attention to the large melons that she had inherited from her mother, which had begun to wobble. "Oh yeah..." He whispered lowly in accomplishment. As he was directed to her voluptuous fun sacks, he proceeded to place himself in between them and began to make motorboat sounds while moving Hus head from side to side. He hungrily bit into one.....and then the other. Though it would seem as if he was only biting into the fabric of her shirt. As his excitement was beginning to show, he sought to remove Shigemi of all her clothes. First with her shirt, literally ripping it apart from his immediate desire. Then he would rid her of the bra that contained her beasts, and in their release, they jiggled almost uncontrollably further turning on his excited demeanor. And after finally removing her jeans and undergarments beneath, he stared her in the eyes... "You ready?" Her head kicked back as he bit into her breasts, being further turned on as he made his presence known to them. She could feel the effects of his desire as he ripped her shirt apart before relieving Shi of her bra. As Shigemi felt him work downwards, she noticed how light she was becoming, as adrenaline and pleasure took over her entire system. Then the undergarments and jeans were discarded, leaving her there to lie in all of her glorious nudity. Finally, her gray eyes locked with his, the towel that he had worn around his waist having been removed a long time ago. She smiled as he asked her the question she had been waiting for that entire morning. "Yes," Shi said, as she pulled his body down to her own, a cry of ecstasy welling in her mouth as his sword entered her scabbard and his lips locked with her own once more. With a sudden pull, the two were connected like never before. Kiyoshi's mind went blank from the sudden feelings of ecstasy. Their lips crashed together in a hot fury, they were certainly moving all over the place as they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. Having his inner lust completely over taken him, Kiyoshi continue to fall deeper into Shigemi's grip. Ehuke at first, his movements were slow and passionate, he had started to quickly build in speed and power. The area filled with sounds of passion and noises of faint but steep clapping. Removing his lips from her mouth. Kiyoshi redirected his attention to the sides of her neck, and began to drew her flesh into mouth. And at such power in which he held, it would certainly leave a bruise. Shigemi felt a warm feeling of passion enter her as Kiyoshi built up speed and power, and her passionate moans and cries of desire grew tenfold. They navigated each others bodies like experts, as if they had known each other for centuries and knew just which portions to touch, bite or kiss in order to magnify each others desire. As their bodies ground against each other, her back arched to close the millimeters that separated them. Her moan grew as passion and pain mixed as Kiyoshi took the side of her neck into his mouth. It was her first time, and thus her years a virgin and model of chastity ended. However, every girl needs their chocolate, and it was her turn to eat from the delicious milk chocolate that lay pressed against her body. Her mouth pressed against Kiyoshi's neck as her kisses grew in potency. It was a freeing sensation indeed. ---- The sun shined brightly down upon the land of fire, birds harmoniously sung in the garden. The day was warm, the two young lovers exited the home hand and hand, fully clothed, unlike their most recent encounter. Guarded by his dark spectacles, Kiyoshi glanced over at Shigemi, smiling slightly from how the sun's rays magnified her already gorgeous appearance. "You ready?" Kiyoshi asked in a humorous tone. Shigemi smiled as her hand grasped Kiyoshi's. "I guess so," she said tactful manner, as the left the residence. After they had finished, Shigemi had to change clothes, in particular her shirt, which was now in tatters. Part of her was sad, because that had been one of her favorite shirts. Nevertheless, she had found another shirt to match with her faded jeans and moccasins, thus she wore that instead. Otherwise, she remembered to take contraceptives after their sexual escapade had ended. It was too soon in the relationship to have a baby come calling. Due to the brightness of the sun's rays, she had opted to use a pair of raybans that sat on her dresser. "How are we traveling there?" she asked curiously. "See we two ways of transportation... Either I... Meh.. I'll take the easy way out this time.." He suddenly changed his mind. "Hold on, babe." He said pulling her in close and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He built his potent chakra throughout his body before shifting it into his gray eyes. Through his darkened shades, Shigemi could see his eyes which now shined in a white hue. In that sane instance, there was a barrier that surrounded the two. A spiraling void then somewhat distorted their figures as it pulled them in, teleporting then away. Nearly in that same moment, the couple appeared in the land of Lightning, standing before a fairly large blue home. "Well we're here." Shigemi stood transfixed as the home they were about to enter lay in front of them. It was fairly large, definitely comfortable for a family of five, slightly understated yet more eloquent because of it. Put simply it was quite a nice house. "Your family has a wonderful home," Shigemi said, impressed with the décor of the building, "I assume your family awaits us inside?" In her mind, anticipation began to build as she stepped toward the door. If she was correct, Kiyoshi had a couple of sisters, one older and one younger, both of whom gave their father a run for his money. She paused to knock, knowing Kiyoshi would be a step behind. "Shall we?" she asked. "Meh... It's alright." Kiyoshi joked shortly following behind Shigemi. Upon reaching the doorstep, Kiyoshi twisted the doorknob and walked right in. "Of course.. Heh. This is my family." He said gripping her hand as the disappeared inside. Once inside, Kiyoshi was familiarized with the typical decorations and chandelier that hung above them. The two entered the living room which consisted of a single large loveseat, two recliners, a coffee table and a fifty five inch plasma screen. On the far left of the room, there was a passageway that led to the rooms upstairs, and on the opposite end would be the place of the kitchen. "Mother! Mom! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kiyoshi shouted attempting to gain someone's attention. After a few moments of silence, the couple would hear faint steps coming from the stairs and out of the exit, a woman came wearing what seemed to be a blue nightgown and white rabbit slippers. Her blue eyes sparkled with contentment as they viewed her son. "Kiyoshi!" She voiced with excitement. "It's about time you decided to show back up!" Hugging him, she set her sights on the young woman next to him. "Oh. Who's this beautiful young lady?" "Mom.. This is my girlfriend, Shigemi Hatake." "Hatake?! The daughter of Kakashi, I presume? Well it is very nice to meet you... Kirei Yuri, mother of your boyfriend and future grandmother of your chil-.." Kirei was cut off by Koyishi covering her mouth. "Mom..." He laughed nervously. "You should let her speak." Shigemi smiled as she watched Kirei embrace her son Kiyoshi. It was a sight for sore eyes, and quite different from the household that she had spent time growing up, where she often played the parent. If anything, it was clear that she was ecstatic to see him again, before turning her attention to Shigemi. "Yes indeed, I see that you have heard of my father," Shigemi responded to Kirei's question. She laughed as Kiyoshi covered his mother's mouth before smiling sheepishly. It was clear that Kirei was no fool, having observed the dynamics between Shigemi and Kiyoshi, while determining whether or not they would last. Shigemi wondered absently if she was that easy to read. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yuri," Shigemi said resorting to proper manners. As they moved away from the doorway into the living area, a young woman with long black hair and eyes that shown like sapphires approached the home. The sound of multiple voices peaked her interest, in particular one that sounded familiar. "My little brother decided to come home?" Mihaya pondered as she prepared to open the door to the place she now called home. "Oh please darling, calling me Kirei..." Kirei insisted removing Kiyoshi's hand from her mouth. "Gosh.. You are just so lovely. Just gorgeous." Kirei continued to speak as she reached to hug Shigemi. "Oh I must go get Kiyomi! She's going to be thrilled!" Quickly retracting from her embrace with Shigemi, Kirei set back up upstairs to retrieve Kiyoshi other sister. Shaking his head. Kiyoshi turned to face, Shigemi, taking both hands into his and placing his forehead on top hers. "My family is mega awkward.." He laughed again staring down into her eyes. "It would be ten times as bad if my father was here." Shigemi laughed as Kirei ran up the stairs to grab Kiyomi. "I don't think your family is awkward, I think they're quite nice actually," Shigemi said gently, as she grasped Kiyoshi's hands. Her smile returned as their eyes locked once more. At this point her raybans sat on her head, while her desire returned once more, though notably muted out of respect for the house they stood in. However, it wasn't muted enough to prevent her from kissing Kiyoshi on the cheek, "thanks for bringing me to see your family," she whispered into his ear. Meanwhile, Mihaya had opened the door to stumble upon a young woman kissing her brother on his cheek. The woman was clearly attracted to him, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Part of her felt like she was intruding on something, but to Mihaya that didn't matter. "May I ask who you are?" Mihaya said, unable to prevent a little bit of snark for coming into her voice. Kiyoshi smiled joyously as Shigemi reassured that his family wasn't what he what he thought they were. As she kissed his cheek, he returned by kissing her lips. Suddenly startled by Mihaya entry, he turned to his older sister. "Mi!" He shouted running over to his sister and picking her up into a mighty hug. "I can actually say that I missed you." "Very funny," Mihaya said, "It's been a while little brother," It was at that point Kiyoshi picked her up, unexpectedly one must add. "Hey! Put me down Ki!" Mihaya exclaimed before falling into a fit of laughter. "I can actually say that I miss you too, even though you are honestly annoying," Mihaya said before looking at Shigemi. "And who is this lovely lady? Dare I say it...Ki are you finally off the market?" Mihaya teased as she was set down. Shigemi watched the whole exchange with interest, one that began as jealousy before descending back to normalcy at the announcement of the two being related. "Hi my name is Shigemi Hatake, though you can call me Shigemi or Shi. It's a pleasure to meet you," Shi said as she introduced herself. Mihaya's confusion cleared. "Ah, so you are the girlfriend we have been hearing so much about. I take it you are related to Kakashi?" Mihaya said while thinking, "an interesting woman you've found Kiyoshi," "More like... Amazing, Spectacular or incredible! Yes. All of those will do." Kiyoshi shout running back over to Shigemi. "She's Kakashi's daughter! Do you remember Katoku? You know.. The guy you thought was so gorgeous? Well this is his older sister.." From the staircase, the group of young adult heard shouts of dramatic excitement, soon after thud came dooming as a short dark skinned girl shot from the passageway. "Squeal!" She exclaimed running past Mihaya and right into her brother's chest, though it was a failed attempt to knock him over, her blue eyes gazed up into her brother's darkened shades. "Oh what a glorious day it is! Thou older brother have returned!" The room filled with cheerful laughter as the two held a tight embrace. Kiyomi retracted from her hug to scold her older brother, and then....slapped him in the face. Kiyoshi's head slightly turned left, Kiyomi's hand print was visible on his face. "You know... I'm really upset that you don't visit me often." Shigemi smiled as Kiyoshi gushed over her qualities. "That's enough Kiyoshi, you're embarrassing me," Shi said, a hint of blush appearing. It was at that point she heard the arrival of the younger sister that Kirei had went to retrieve. As she plowed into Kiyoshi, Shigemi laughed, the delicious sound filling the room. However, she went into shock when the girl slapped him across the face after hugging him with such passion. Her grey eyes darkened slightly at the action, particularly the girl's claim of Kiyoshi. "Was that action really necessary?" Shigemi asked calmly while eying the younger sister. For her part, Mihaya berated her sister though she did agree that Kiyoshi should have visited more. "Kiyomi!" Mihaya uttered sharply, "don't ever do that again, or you will answer to me," Her tone made it clear that she wasn't joking. Kiyoshi turned back toward his sister, removing his glasses and staring her deep into the eyes. Their respective colors of gray and blue glistened as their stare grew more intense. Kiyoshi let out of heavy sigh, placing his arm hand on Kiyomi's shoulder. "I'm sorry.." He apologized to everyone's surprise. "Sometimes I get so caught up in my travels that I forget to write or stop by." He confessed. Kiyomi huffed, pouting and folding HSR arms. "Kiyoshi.. You are capable of instantaneous teleportation. Your excuses are worthless.. But... I forgive you." Smiling slightly she turned to Mihaya... "Oh chill out, Miha... Kiyoshi is fine, see?" Kiyomi spat, point at Kiyoshi's face. She then stepped closer to Shigemi, "Hi.. I'm Kiyomi, Kiyoshi's younger sister. You're really pretty. Too pretty in fact.. How Kiyoshi managed to get pull a girl of your caliber is beyond me.." Mihaya glared at her little sister, her eyes like chips of ice. The amount of insolence that came from her annoyed Mi greatly. She considered putting her little sister in an illusion, but with the amount of witnesses around her, Mihaya decided against it. She would punish her sister later. And people thought Mihaya was a spoiled child when she was younger. They clearly had not met Kiyomi yet, who made Mihaya look tame in comparison. Shigemi watched the exchange with fascination, as Kiyoshi apologized in a sincere manner to his sister. It was clear that the latter was used to getting her way when it came to confrontations and things in general. She laughed as Kiyomi complimented her while insulting her brother in the same sentence. "I guess he should consider himself lucky then," Shigemi said in agreement, while thinking maybe Kiyoshi's little sister wasn't so bad after all.